Esteban Salazar
Esteban Salazar was the younger brother of Ramon and Hector. After their deaths, Esteban tried to rekindle their drug smuggling industry. Before Extraction Four years before Extraction, Esteban resurrected his brothers' drug smuggling cartel by killing or running off operators who filled the void left by Ramon and Hector. He was married to Angelica Pollerena Cadiente Salazar. Extraction Alton Maxwell, CTU Los Angeles' former Deputy Director planned a meeting with a high ranking government agent in Mexico City to uncover information about Esteban. However, when he arrived at the meeting point he discovered that the meeting was with Esteban himself, who knocked Alton out and kidnapped him. Esteban and his men disappeared into the traffic of the city in a car and two motorbikes. Jason Blaine entered the building where Alton was having the meeting and found only his hat left. Esteban's thugs beat up Alton, questioning him as to who his planning meeting was with. After not cooperating for some time, Esteban injected Alton with a green tinged liquid that caused him much pain. He soon told Esteban that he meeting was with Javier Medina, thereby telling Esteban that Medina had betrayed him. He send two men out to kill Medina before he could talk to anyone, and sent Alton to the basements. Esteban threatened to kill Alton, but explained that he did not know whether he should die like Ramon, with an explosion, or like Hector, with a bullet. He was called away by one of his thugs, who explained that they could not find Medina at his home or workplace. Esteban called Eric Myers, a mole inside the FBI headquarters in Washington DC who gave Esteban Medina's location: Plaza Santo Domingo. Esteban sent two of his men, Jose and Manuel to find Medina. Jose and Manuel returned to Esteban's compound and informed him of an explosion at the Plaza, assuming that Medina died in it. However, Esteban was more skeptical and assumed that Alton had someone on the outside who helped staged the death. He reached Alton's cell and found one of his thug's in there, locked in after Alton escaped. He angrily shouted to his guards to find Alton and kill him. Searching through doors in his complex, Esteban was unable to find Alton. However, he heard something on the roof and headed up towards him. Esteban approached Alton from behind, pointing a gun at him. He told Alton to drop his weapon. Jason arrived at the roof just in time to see Esteban holding Alton at gunpoint. Esteban told Jason to put the gun down, and as he began to do so, he shot a gap pipe, causing steam to flood across the roof. Esteban shot but his efforts were useless: he could not see Jason. His bullets ran out, and Jason took the opportunity: he shot Salazar in the shoulder twice, then in the leg. Esteban collapsed to the floor, dead. Memorable quotes * Esteban Salazar: We will do it your way (injects Alton with a green tinged liquid). Now he will talk. (Extraction) *'Esteban Salazar:' I don't know how I should kill you: with a bullet, like my brother Hector, or to burn you to death, like my brother Ramon. *'Alton Maxwell:' Your brothers died of greed. (Extraction) * Esteban Salazar: We're going to finish him off like the dog he is. (Extraction) Live appearances Category:Characters Category:The Rookie characters Category:Salazar drug cartel Category:Deceased characters